MILF
by ForestValentine
Summary: Esme has proven time and time again to be the perfect mother and wife, never pausing to think about herself only others, so what happens when a new foster child finally begins to show her she deserves affection. Will Esme avoid the temptation and stay a perfect wife or will she fall down to desire and live a life some can only dream of? Femslash /EsmexBella All Human/ Futa/G!P
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: As always I still dont own twilight.

*The MILF*

Carlise are you sure about this?" Esme asked softly as she watched the masculine young woman unpack all of her belongs from the back of Jasper's truck easily, dropping her only possessions to the ground as if they meant noting to her.

"She need's a home dear, would you rather I tell the judge no?" Carlise asked as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder softly gently drawing her against him as he waited for an answer.

The young woman turned back glancing at the couple through the bay window as if she knew the two were speaking about her and offered a weak tight lipped smile at the seemingly perfect duo before turning back towards the immaculate truck.

Esme sighed and leaned forward gripping the window still roughly as if she could see the future and murmured "Of course not" as she continued to watch the woman lift bags from the bed of the truck and toss them carelessly over her shoulder.

She turned from the window warily unable to shake the feeling of change that seemed to swirl around the young woman but couldn't help but smile back at Carlisile's grinning face when she glanced at him, he kissed her once giving Esme the most physical contact they've had in months before he glanced down at the watch Esme has learned to hate so much.

A crease formed between Carlisle eyebrows as he sighed looking at his wife with a pleading expression that could put a puppy to shame, Esme shook her head unable to look into his eyes and resist at the same time.

"No Carlisle" she spoke softly as she pointed her gaze to the wedding photos on the mantle behind him in a obvious attempt to avoid the gaze pointed in her direction. The wedding photo was the perfect example of reckless young love.

Both Carlisle and Esme had barley turned 18, only had high school diplomas, and no supporting family members leaving them both homeless yet their they were standing happily infront of the homeless shelter they were living at with matching near worthless wedding rings.

Esme's eyes caressed the bright smile on her younger self's face and wondered where the years went, no longer was she the girl with big dreams of becoming a famous interior decorator as she had quickly learned to love the role of stay at home wife Carlise had fitted her to.

A gentle callused hand softly rubbed her shoulder snapping her out of her daze as it's owner's voice murmured happily "Your still a radiant as our wedding day" Carlisle spoke. Esme managed a soft smile as she sighed before saying "get out of here Doctor Cullen I'll show Isabella around".

The handsome doctor smiled his cheeks nearly splitting with the size of his grin as he kissed her cheek before jogging towards the garage, Esme listened to Carlisle get into his car before she turned back towards the young woman outside watching as she checked through her bags to make sure everything was accounted for and stood turning to face Esme just as the woman heard her husband pull out of the garage.

The two stood starring at each other before the younger woman broke the intense silent gaze to bend down and grab her bags, stringing all five stuffed bags over her shoulder as if they weighed noting.

Esme quickly moved towards the front rushing out the door and towards the tall teen as she spoke rapidly "please let me help you, the stress on your shoulders cant be any good for your back" she took the last step towards the teen as she reached out to place a hand on the wrist gripping a handful of duffel bags before she slipped on the wet grass.

She screamed bracing herself for the jarring fall as air whipped past her, Fingers dug into warm material roughly as she tightened her eyes closed even further holding a protective breath waiting for the impact that never seemed to come.

One eye opened warily surprised to be looking into chocolate brown eyes that stared back at her amusedly as the younger woman's grasp relaxed, Esme could feel the blush take over her face instantly as she realized her fingers were actually digging into Isabella's arm as she held her protectively.

"Why hadn't I realized I was suspended in air" Esme thought to herself as she saw she was higher up from the ground than she should have been, her body traitorously relaxing into the strong yet gentle hold around her body before she forced her body to struggle out from it.

The silence that surrounded the two was awkward for one and amusing for the other untill Esme struggled to move past the moment blurting out "your very strong", the younger woman laughed flashing a bright rows of teeth as her held fell back with the strenuous amount of laughter.

Esme blushed pale skin quickly taking on a bright red hue as she stumbled "I meant... Um.." The teen smiled faintly before she said softly "Please let me carry in the bags their heavy and I's rather you don't fall and hurt yourself" her voice was husky and deep but not manly so.

Esme shivered at the soothing timber before turning back towards the house carefully making the woman chuckle once before she said "This way Isabella" though a soft hand stopped her from walking as it gripped her wrist as the owner murmured "Please call me Bella".

Esme glanced behind herself at the beautiful young woman shivering at the stunning sight before she murmured " Alright... Bella".

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_x_X_X_X_X_x_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Author's Note: I"d like to start off saying im sorry for the wait on my other stories guys im working on it, but in the meantime im going to post this up, this a story i have been thinking up for a while do YOU think I should continue it or scrap it? If you have any questions regarding the charcters or story please feel free to message me, thanks for the input guys!- Forest Valentine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Guess what?!... I still dont own twilight and never will, as mentioned in earlier stories Stephenie Meyer does and I will say now I apologize for a spelling I just finished and waited to get this out right away.

*MILF*

Esme POV

I watched the mesmerizing teen pad across the carpet untill she reached the mantle of the fireplace and quietly grab one of the many photos decorating the marble surface, she ran a slender finger down the glass a she examined something.

I smiled slightly silently encouraging Bella to ask me whatever she wanted when she glanced back at me though I couldn't help but regret it when the teen turned towards me with an eyebrow raised above a mischievous smirk before she revealed the photo she had grabbed making me blush slightly as I realized it was the honeymoon photo of me and Carlisle seven years ago, I barely manged to glance at the near forgotten photo of me in a two piece.

I quickly looked away from the teen and the forgotten photo barley managing to avoid fainting as I turned even redder, the teen chuckled before she gently placed the photo down and grabbed another one before walking towards me and sitting against me on the sofa.

I shivered when the sofa sank besides me ignoring the strange warm pulse that echoed through my body when the teen sat next to me, I pushed the feeling away marking it down as her cold skin that had made me tingle.

I could see the teen stretch the photo towards me from the corner of my eye and forced myself to raise my head and look at the photo, I softly grabbed the photo from her hand and couldn't fight the smile that found its way to my face when i look at the photo she choose.

The photo was full as strange as that sounded to describe a photo it was true, that was only way one could describe the picture. "This was last mothers day" I spoke softly as I looked at the photo slowly.

I was sitting in the armchair besides us with a large smile as my children surrounded me, Emmett sat in my lap a smile bigger than mines brightening his adorable six-year-old cake smeared face, Rosalie leaned against the wall behind me a scowl marring her beautiful face as Alice smiled crookedly at the camera with Jasper's arm wrapped around her while he smiled shyly at the camera, I couldn't help but laugh as I spied Edward at the very edge of the photo with a typical sullen look upon his face, I quickly pointed out the people in the picture.

I focused on the gap besides me in the chair and was reminded of how I had cried not even ten minutes before the photo was taken when Carlise had called and explained "How he couldn't make it, the office needed him and of course I would understand".

I gripped the photo tightly trying my best to fight away the tears as I felt them rush to the surface nearly losing the battle before a cold hand closed around my wrist, I looked towards Bella blushing as I remembered she was their, she smiled slightly as she asked "where did you go just than?" as she let her arm fall to her side.

I relaxed my grip on the photo and absentmindly let my thumb rub the corner of the photo as I said "mothers day" hoping to drop the subject, the teen grinned showing off an adorable set of dimples that involuntarily made me smile back as she gently tugged the photo from my hands.

She softly padded back to the fireplace and carefully placed the photo back on the mantle as she whispered "You have a large family", I had to strain to hear her but barely caught them as I felt the smile slowly melt off my face when she said it with... Sorrow?.

I stood up slowly approaching the teen in front of me as if she were a wounded animal, I moved next to her silently as I spoke gently "Yes. My passion when I was your age was children". I felt my heart clench when the teen besides me snorted " My age huh? how much older are you? you look as if you could pass for my girlfriend rather than a foster mother".

My body was engulfed in strange flames at the statement, I swallowed dryly before speaking "Your gay?" I could feel the air around us strain as she tensed up her powerful back and arms stiffing as she spoke in cold voice "Is that a problem?".

The warm feeling flowing through my body vanished at the tone of her voice instantly making me desperate for the calming baritone of her usual voice, I quickly spoke to reassure the teen "Of course not!" My daughter is bisexual".

"And what about you?" my mind whispered as I felt my heart flutter when the teen smiled a dimple filled smile my way making me nearly melt. I shook my head slightly as I pulled away from the teen who was making me feel feelings i hadn't felt since high school.

I could see a flash of hurt rush across her face as I stood up and stepped towards the stairs ultimately putting more distant between us, I ignored the cringe in my heart at the look and asked "Would you like to see your room?".

The teen spaced out staring at me intently enough to make me uncomfortable before she nodded and quickly picked up the bags at her feet, I bite my tongue against the urge to offer to help knowing well enough she would never allow me to.

I turned out the doorway adjourning the living room and walked down the hall practically plastered with photos untill we reached the end where three doors marked it. I paused thinking it would be best to put her between Emmett and Alice instead of Edward and Rosalie who might not be as welcoming to the "Intruder" as they called Bella when Carlisle first brought up his new patient at the hospital.

I jumped scared out my thought when Bella spoke "I'm guessing that the yellow door is Alice's room and the hulk covered door is Emmet's" I couldn't help but grin as I said " What makes you think hulk isn't Jasper's favorite character and yellow isn't Rosalie favorite color?".

The teen smiled rasing an eyebrow as she spoke "Than Jasper has some real problems and the blonde isn't as vicious as she looks" I couldn't help but laugh at her assignments though quickly corrected her " Jasper is more interested in the civil war while Rosalie is in love with anything to do with cars."

I pushed open the door between the two rooms and revealed a rather bland guest room with a queen sized bed and large dresser beside a door leading to a modest bathroom. I moved aside slightly letting the teen step into the room as she turned her head looking around the room. "I'm sorry it's rather bare".

The teen was silent for a moment, her face unreadable as she glanced at the bare walls as she mumbled "it's perfect" I raised an eyebrow glancing into the same room to see if she saw the same thing I saw before she continued "I've never had my own room before".

I swallowed not knowing what to say to comfort the teen or even myself at the though of this fantastic human being without a family to care for her. I moved to hug the tense teen before she stiffed up even more and asked tonelessly "may I have some time to unpack".

I retreated instantly wondering what I did to revert the teen back to defensive stance. I swallowed quickly backing out from the room as I spoke "Of course dear I'll come get you when the family is here".

The teen nodded not speaking once as she thumbed something in her pocket. I closed the door to give the teen her privacy before I recently walked away forcing myself to give the teen time to recuperate knowing fully well that I pushed the teen she would just withdraw further.

I hope to god that Rosalie and Edward do not blow this out of proportion I prayed silently as I walked into the kitchen to begin dinner.

Authors note: a few things actually this time, 1. im a sorry for the wait I realize some of you want to kick my ass and fully agree with you but just so you know I run very fast, 2. I was thinking should i turn this into a futa/GP story? I would appreciate if you would review or pm your answers to me. 3. what did you think of this chapter I know it wasnt quite love filled yet either but im trying to introduce you to this bella's world and i know some of her actions or moods may not make sense quite yet but all will be revealed. heh that last sentence was weird. -Forest Valentine


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight and never will so onto the story most likely grammar filled story, I apologize for that as of now.**

Bella Pov

The front door opened loudly as Esme came in from picking up a large child from a small bus in front of the house Bella noted as she watched them walk straight into the kitchen as the child excitedly slipped off his back pack and coat.

"Is she as Kick ass as dad said she would be!" Bella smiled as she watched a large child ask excitedly as he punched the air to emphasize his point from her spot hidden spot in the hallway. Esme instantly spun around frowning at the boy as she scolded "Emmett Cullen Langauge!".

The boy instantly withdrew as he pouted at the floor body hunching forward as he said "Sorry mom" The woman smiled back softly caressing the boys cheek as she whispered "It's okay I know your just excited to know Bella but you can see yourself when she comes down"

Bella chuckled as she thought "He's good the puppy pout" she shook her head smile still marring her face as she watched Esme ruffle the boys messy black hair making the little boy's smile grow to massive proportions, "I cant wait to meet my new sister!" both woman frowned one from anger and another from a feeling of doubt.

Bella took in the frown that stung Esme face when Emmett included her in the family making the teen tense "She's just like the others, im noting but a check to the her" the teen thought bitterly as she watched Esme shake her head slightly and smile falsely as patted his shoulder and tell him to get ready for dinner.

The hidden teen instantly retreated quickly moving back towards her room the door closing softly behind her just as she heard small feet stomp to the room besides sound pausing outside the room practically seeing his eyes staring cursorily at her door before slamming open his door and moving inside.

The teen sat down on the bed deep in thought eyes absentmindly sweeping the room untill she saw the empty pill bottle on the dresser, the nearly empty bottle both scaring her and alerting her.

The teen slowly got off the bed and picked up the bottle rattling the contents as she read the label "Zachary Adams, Prozac, take three every morning" the teen clenched the bottle the plastic starring under the pressure before the teen suddenly stopped intently staring at the wall as she could almost hear her mother scream at her "You Whore Freak of Nature".

_A much younger Bella screamed when Renee slammed her head against the tiled floor of the bathroom, "that is not how you do that!" she hissed as Bella's head was once again slammed into the floor, the pain becoming nearly unbearable for the eight year old._

_"Please stop" she begged weakly when Renee raised her head again blood dripping from a deep gash on the side of her head and onto manicured fingers that were buried in Bella's hair roughly, Renee stopped as she comptenplaited leaving the child to drown in her own blood before the bathroom door was kicked open a livid Charlie standing in it's wake._

_Eyes filled with a fire that could frighten a demon snarled "What fuck is going on here?", Renee instantly removed her finger from the bloodied hair and cuddled up to Charlie "IT' was doing it again using the bathroom like a man" the older woman snarled in disgust as Bella struggled to lift her head from the blooded floor._

_Charlie nose flaired as he walked up to the child slipping a curled index finger under Bella's chain making the battered child maintain eye contact with him as he hissed into Bella's bettered face with beer stained breath "So you want to be a man?"_

_The child didn't even answer simply closed her eyes to avoid seeing the fist that knocked against the wound making her scream in pain before Charlie hissed as he stopped her side "Shut up the neighbors are home"_

The teen shook her head shaking the memory away as she thought "That was on of the more tamer sessions" she winced as she slipped the bottle in her pocket as she faintly felt the beatings Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer would inflect upon her for something she couldn't help all those years ago. The teen opened the top drawer of the dresser removing some clothes before walking through the door to her bathroom.

The door closed slowly behind her as she shed her clothes with a sigh and stepped into the glass shower that was quickly turned to the hottest temperature it could produce. "She doesn't even want me as part of her family" she thought bitterly as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead onto the tiled wall relaxing as scathingly hot water was dripped down her body.

The teen continued to breathe deeply trying to maintain the calm aura about her but failed when she opened her eyes and saw the large member between her legs, The teens teeth clenched as she hissed quietly "I wished I could cut you off".

A bar of soap was quickly found and used efficiently being washed off before Bella stepped out from the shower, slowly being calmed by the process of putting on clothes and hiding her body from her self tossing the used clothes into the hamper after switching the pill bottle from one pocket to another.

The sound of thudding feet could be heard as many people made their way into the house voice merging through the walls and becoming inseparable, Bella sighed steeling herself for this essentially important dinner as she about to make her way out the room, pausing with a hand on the doorknob the teen stopped.

She reached a hand into the pocket of her jeans quickly opening the bottle and slipping out only one white pill since she had to ration her dwindling supply and swallowed it dryly before she opened the door and walked to the kitchen where everyone was gathered as she thought to herself "here we go".

**Authors note: With chapter three finally being posted what do you think is going to happen between Bella and the Cullen children? I will try to stay in narration pov by the way, That being said I would like to thank everyone who reviewed they were awesome but theirs a few encouraging ones that made me beam, and their are a lot people upset that I do not update faster but I barely have time to write like right now i've been up six and a half hours straight even though im exhausted so I could update and write both this and urges so im trying you guys :). I must reply to guest M*******r you made me spit coffee out so I hope i did you proud with the little tibet i posted in the chapter and thanks for making me that werido at the library... You also owe the library 15 dollars for their coffee stained book lol. Tell me what you thought with a pm or review. Thanks for reading- Forest valentine**


End file.
